Autumn
by Void.Reaper
Summary: Cheren and Touko love each other...Is it time to confess to each other? Well my first fanfic... Don't like don't read! Cheren/ Touko!


Ohayo xDD~! this is my first fanfic...  
It's only a one-shot sooo...enjoy... ^^~!  
You might get confused at the name change like: white to touko and vice-versa  
I named the pairing childhoodshipping cuz' they're childhood friends y'know... So don't get mad at me!

**ENJOY ^^~!**

* * *

It was autum….A beautiful season to walk around Kanoko town…  
The brown,red and gold-colored leaves were falling slowly into the grass…  
A flock of Mamepato and Hatobo were flying high into the sky…

Touko and Cheren were walking around Kanoko town...  
They were enjoying themselves in the cold beautiful season...

"Hey Touko let's go to the Maple tree"Cheren said pointing towards a gold-colored maple tree.

White put out a nice cute smile in her looking out at the same old tree

"Yeah,sure why 's been a long time since we went here."She said while looking out at the same old tree...

The same old tree where they all first met...  
The same old tree where they used to playback then...  
The same old tree...

* * *

White threw out a pokeball it released a cute baby Mijumaru.

"Here you go little fella you should play with the other pokemon too."She said patting the little pokemon's head.

"Miju!"The pokemon cried as it ran towards a shijika.

While they were talking they arrived at the sat under the tree and watched the little pokemon play at her newly found made a soft giggle which made Cheren blushed.'She's always cute whenever she giggles.' he thought

Touko looked at Cheren smiling "Good thing that you thought about visiting this place."

Cheren smiled in filled his he gets near to White he always feels it.  
Eversince they were kids he had a huge crush to White...  
The brave girl that defeat Team plasma...  
The girl that made his heart pound...  
The girl that he fell inlove with...

* * *

White noticed that Cheren was spacing waved her hand infront of his face.

"Oi,Cheren it's rude when you're spacing out infront oh a girl y'know."

Cheren quickly snapped out of his thoughts and gave a nervous smile.

"Gomen Touko I was thinking about something."He said adjusting his glasses

Whitw quickly gave a nod and look at the two was chasing shijika around a huge rock.

"Cheren you should sit next to me."She said tapping her hand next to her.

He sat down next to her and went back to his thoughts again.

'Cheren! snap out of it! the only reason you made White to come with you is to confess to 't let those pesky butterflies get you!'His conscience said.

'But how would I confess to her? she might not return my feelings for her.' He thought

'Just do it!'

* * *

White found herself looking at Cheren's face,making her blush...  
The same handsome face that she met back then...  
The same face she fell inlove with...

She never had an idea that she fell inlove with all of these years having a crush with him...  
But...she was scared...scared of Cheren not returning her feelings for him...  
Butterflies filled her was making her need to tell him about what she feels!

'You have to tell it to him! before someone confess to him it's now or never!'Her conscience said.

'But how? he might not return my feelings for him.'She thought

White wanted to speak but no words came out of her mouth,she was speechless.

* * *

Cheren turned to face his childhood was blushing.

'C'mon! you can do it!'His conscience said.

He looked at White's eyes...those ocean blue eyes that always calms him down whenever he wanted to kill Black for his idioticness.

White turned her head to look what Cheren was doing but she noticed that he was looking at her eyes,she was blushing a hundred shades of red.

Cheren looked at the flower beside him then he looked back at White,he grabbed her hands and held it.***me:****Ohh SH-***

"White there's something I need to tell you.."

Touko gave a confused look at Cheren,then looked at both of her hands.'He-he's holding them!'Ok now she's blushing a million shades of red.

"What is it Cheren?"She said giving a nervous smile.

* * *

Cheren was soo nervous more butterflies filled his heart was pounding out of his rib cage.

"T-touko..."

He breathe deeply and calms himself down.

"Touko I-i love you.."He said looking at her eyes.

He finally said it! he finally confessed to White!

* * *

White was shocked the same time happy!  
She never had an idea that Cheren would love her!

She gave him a nice sweet smile.

"I love you too Cheren.."

They finally said it! They finally confessed to each other!

* * *

He leaned to White,their nose was rubbing each other,lips were inches away from each other

.

.

.

.

.

Cheren's lips pressed softly against White...

The leaves from the golden tree fell down slowly making it a wonderful view...

.

.

.

They shared a romantic kiss under the golden tree...where memories are being kept...forever...

* * *

**Whoooo~! I finally finished it xDD~!**

**Soo did you like it?  
Gomen if it's kinda cheap or something...  
**

_**Remember: review and rate! send some suggestions if you want to!  
criticism is welcome**_

_**No flames!**_

_**No rude reviews!**_

_**if you want to add me in facebook here's my name: Scher Chan ^^~!**_


End file.
